


Drunk Love

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plantaires:<br/>important otp things to consider: which one gets drunk at a party and drunk calls the other for 3 hours ranting about how much they love them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Love

Cas blinks sleepily at his phone as it rings, sighing and grabbing it, managing to answer it in the dark. 

“Hello?” He’s met by Dean’s slurring voice.

“Heya Cas. What’re you doing?”

“It’s three in the morning, Dean. I was sleeping.”

“But you’re not anymore?” Cas chuckles quietly.

“No, Dean, I’m not sleeping anymore. Obviously. How would I be conversing with you if I was asleep?”

“Oh… Yeah.”

“Was there a purpose to this call, Dean?”

“Yeah, actually. I know I don’t say it a lot, but I really love you.” Cas smiles, curling under the blankets.

“I know, Dean.”

“No, like… I love you.”

“Yes, you said that.”

“Oh.” Cas shakes his head, smiling softly.

“How are you getting home?”

“I’m in a taxi with a very very old driver.” Cas laughs in surprise.

“Dean! You can’t say that, he’s driving you home.”

“Eh. I’m paying him.” Cas rolls his eyes, cuddling against Dean’s pillow.

“You should come home faster.”

“Mm. Workin on it, angel.” Cas smiles fondly at the nickname, closing his eyes.

“Okay.” They stay on the phone like that, Cas not noticing when the bedroom door opens and Dean strips to his boxers, sliding under the blankets with him.

“Told you I was working on it.” Cas just rolls his eyes, curling against Dean’s side and falling asleep. Dean hangs up Cas’ phone, kissing his head softly and whispering,

“Sleep well, angel. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
